Hanging on
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Someone has died. I won't tell you who it is but I'll give you a clue, it's a loved one and it isn't percy or Rachael but Rachael isn't loved. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Rachael Pov**

I ran to the sea cabin, where Percy was locked up inside. I knocked on the door with my fist in a ball. After three knocks, I cracked the door.

"Percy let us in!" I yelled and started knocking on the door again. "Why won't you come out?"

I knocked even harder.

"Go away!" Percy said. His voice was stern and snobby like he was crying. "I need to be alone to think about the death."

"Who's death?" I asked. Suddenly the door swung wide open. Percy looked like a mess. His hair was messy, he was only wearing black clothing and he even had eye liner on. This was not the Percy Jackson I know. "What's happened to you?"

"Her death came." Percy replied.

I quickly pushed Percy out of my way and went into his cabin. Sheets were stripped up and tied in a loop, going up. I picked up the sheets and put it around my neck.

"Were you going to hang yourself?" I asked horrified.

"Yes. Now, if you please let me get back from killing-"

"That's that on your wrist?" I interrupted, grabbing his wrist. There were cuts going straight down his wrist to his elbow.

"I needed to lose as much as I could and I wasn't doing it hard enough."

"Whose death are you talking about?" Percy sat down on his bunk and so did I.

"Okay, this is the story." Percy started telling me the person's death, to how he made plans to kill himself, to stealing Nico's eyeliner, to now.

"Percy, you can't kill yourself because you feel reasonable for her death. It wasn't your fault, she jumped into the volcano to save your life, Percy" I thought about putting my hand on his. "Just promise that you won't do anything stupid. Please?"

Percy put a sad grin on his face. "I promise." That's when I ran out the room.

**Percy Pov**

"Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Please?" Rachael begged. I tried to put a smile on my face.

"I promise," Then Rachael ran out the room. I quickly shut the door and got a chair. "Nothing." I finished.

I wrote on a piece of paper of my last sentence. 'I promise nothing.' And I slid on the sheets around my throat. "I love you mum…Annabeth. I hope I get to see your beautiful face in the after life." I kicked the chair and closed my eyes and left my self hanging down. If only there was a nicer way of doing this.

_I love you Annabeth_ I thought one last time before I went under. And I really do…

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Made you sad? Made you happy? Whose death is it? It's not Percy's or Rachael's but that's all we know. R&amp;R please. I don't own PJO.<strong>

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N _**Okay, I got a review saying that they couldn't follow it so I made another chapter and I hope it's clearer to you. I don't own PJO and I hope that you like it. Thank you,**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachael Pov<strong>

I was running to the sea cabin where Percy decided to be stupid and lock himself inside. Percy's cabin was a beautiful sea green colour, just like his eyes, inside were a collection of sea shells and there was even a map which I couldn't understand why. A trident rested on the wall, next to the door that led to his fountain. I loved what Annabeth had done to it.

I knocked on the door. "Percy, may I come in?" I asked. "It's Rachael, your friend." No answer came back. I started to knock harder "Percy. Let me in! I know you're in there."

"Go away. Rachael!" Percy replied. I could hear something being ripped up. "I'm going to make it up to her!"

I was confused. "Make it up to whom?" I asked. I was about to knock on the door when it opened widely.

Percy was a mess. His clothing was black but his shirt had a golden skull with two white snakes coming out of its eyes and skinny black jeans, His leather jacket was curled tightly around his arms and looked like that Percy couldn't move them. I looked at his face. His eyes were the same sea green colour but you couldn't see them because eye liner covered them. The eye liner was thick and really dark black. I started to wonder if he stole Nico's eye liner. His face was also quite pale but then I realised that he used blush.

"Percy, what's happened to you?" I asked, making my way in the cabin.

The sea shells were smashed on the ground, the fountain was cracked into pieces and the trident was in half. I looked around and also found glass on the floor and on the bunks. I'm glad Tyson isn't here. He would freak.

"Watch out for the glass." Percy warned.

"What has happened?" I bent down and picked up some sheets tied up together. There were two loops on the end, one small one and a big one that you could resize around you. "What is this?" I said, meaning the sheets.

"Those are tied up sheets, Rachael."

"No freaking duh," I dropped the sheets. "Tell me, what made you into… this?"

Percy started telling his story, from the death, to the clothing, to the trident, to stealing Nico's eye liner which I didn't even know he had and to now. "And that's it."

"Long story short, she died, you had a temper." I said making it clearer to me.

"Yeah." Percy replied.

"Promise me that you won't do anything reckless." I demanded. "Promise!"

"Alright, yesh, I thought Ann-" He couldn't finish his sentence. "Can you please give me a minute alone?" Percy asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Sure." And I walked out.

**Percy Pov**

"Can you please give me a minute alone?" I asked and started rubbing my forehead.

"Sure," And Rachael left me alone. Once the door was shut, I got up and looked at myself through some glass. I looked like Nico on his worst day (That's another story…). I grabbed the eyeliner and started writing on the wall. 'I promise nothing' I wrote.

I got the sheets that Rachael dropped on the ground, tied it up onto the ceiling, thanked myself for putting nails in the ceiling and slid my head into the bigger loop of the sheets that I made. I made sure that it was tight around my neck.

_I love you Annabeth _was my last thought before kicking the chair and leaving myself to die.

**Rachael Pov**

When I was waiting for Percy outside his cabin, pretty weird noises were coming from inside. At first I thought that Percy was cleaning up but then, there was silence. Not a single noise come from inside, not a single breath was taken. I thought about the sheets and I dropped on the ground.

"No!" I busted into his cabin and found him hanging from the ceiling. I grabbed a piece of glass and cut him down from the ceiling but I was too late. His eyes were closed and his mouth wasn't gasping for air.

Tears came into my eyes, I check Percy's pulse. Nothing.

"What's going on?" I turned around and saw Chiron standing in the door way.

"Rachael, what's happened?"

"Percy killed himself because of her death." I replied, more tears streaming out of my eyes. "I didn't know what to do, he wanted some time to himself and I gave it to him. I didn't know that he would break his promise."

Chiron kneeled down and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry, Rachael. Everyone knew you love him."

"I did, but only as my friend. It's my entire fault."

Then the thought of killing myself came into mind.

_I'll make it up to you Percy_.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it. Did you like it? DId you hate it? Guess who died and I'll put another chapter in saying who died<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


End file.
